Love At First Sight
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: AoKaga swimming AU! That's all there is to know. Winkswonks. AoKaga. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps. Have you heard of Free!, the new swimming anime? I bet you did since it's all over the place now. And why would I bring that up? Because this is an AoKaga swimming AU, of course! Since Free! is so popular at the moment and I've already got this story written for quite a while now, why not post it? After all, it seemed like a right timing since Free!'s been taking over the internet world. XD Enjoy this little piece of drabble! (There should be a parody version of this later, stay tuned!)

Enjoy~

* * *

The sun was shining brightly upon the people on Earth, spreading its warmth to everyone. The weather was just nice and the family of birds decided to fly about, chirping happily in tune with the soft breeze. Metals clanked and shoes squeaked rhythmically with the sound of bouncing balls.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko shouted at Kagami's direction and used his Misdirection to lead the basketball towards Kagami's. Kagami got startled a little and missed the ball, well, he did tipped it slightly with his finger. The ball bounced off to somewhere near the pool.

"You, Bakagami!" Riko yelled and crossed her arms. "Don't slack off although this is just a practice match! You've still got a lot to learn!" She lectured with such intensity it made Kagami the newbie shudder in fear.

"Sorry, I'll go get the ball!" Kagami raised his voice when he answered, trying to catch Kuroko's and Riko's attention while he jogs to where the basketball rolled off. Riko heaved a sigh in exasperation while all Kuroko did was smile in pity.

_Sheesh, this is tough._ Kagami thought to himself while walking towards the ball. He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes. Being a neophyte at basketball while being trained by such a demonic creature was not what he had expected when he first signed in to the Basketball Club. Sure, he dose have the potential but no experience, no wonder he made so many mistakes. _No, I mustn't think like this._ He shook his head to discard the thought of quitting basketball and huffed out a puff of determined air. He opened his eyes and smirked.

Even though he had solved one of his problems, another problem emerged. The basketball was gone.

He flung his head from side to side, trying his best to spot a dotted orange ball. But to no avail. He groaned and palmed his forehead, shaking his head in disbelief. Riko's going to skin him alive. Suddenly, a smooth voice greeted behind him.

"Yo,"

Kagami turned to the source of the sound and he can almost feel his body freezing to the core. A male whose skin was painted with the most perfect tan and with a height slightly taller compared to his walked towards him with a basketball-his basketball- trapped between the joint of his arm and his sexily curved waist, his other hand combing his damped blue locks backwards with slender and long fingers. Kagami's eyes then trailed southwards. The slight bulge that hid behind the tight bluish-black swimming trunks which was made exactly for his hips made Kagami's eyes drop halfway, lips parting in an aroused gesture. He never knew the Swimming Club had such sexy guys.

"I'm afraid this belongs to you." The bluenette spoke rather gently and handed out the basketball to Kagami. _Shit, even his voice is so arousing._ Kagami's comment towards the swimmer scared him. He's not gay. He never was and never thought of a guy this way before, until now. Maybe he's gay for him, only. Kagami was too confused thinking over his sexual preferences to even acknowledge the fact that he was staring at the sun-kissed male until said male let out an amused chuckle.

"O-Oh, yeah, thanks." Kagami finally snapped out of his train of thoughts and mentally slapped himself for giving such a lame reply. The moment he took the ball, he immediately turned around and started to make an escapade with flaming cheeks. _Great. They say the first impression matters a lot and I screwed up. Wait, why do I even care about what he thinks of me? I just met him! Snap out of it, Kagami Taiga! _Kagami was officially at war with himself.

"Hey, what's your name?" Just when Kagami was about to take the fifth step, the smooth voice called out to him once more and he swear he can hear footsteps walking in his direction. He gulped his pent up frustrations down and turned around stiffly, his cheeks still burning.

"K-Kagami Taiga." Good work in _not_ stuttering, Bakagami.

"Kagami _Taiga_?" The bluenette smirked rather arrogantly and oh how Kagami wanted to wipe that smug off his face. Kagami frowned slightly at the teasing tone. Really now, a moment ago, did he really just _fall _for this kind of egoistical poop? Don't judge a book by its cover, well said ancient people.

"Taiga as in 'tiger'?" The question the sexy bluenette threw at him snapped Kagami back to his senses as the question was quite sensitive.

"Yeah. Problem?"

"No," Said bluenette's tone dropped a few octave as he stepped closer to Kagami, personal space be damned. "I just think that it's really cute." Kagami can feel the hot breath coming from the tan male in front of him as he spoke, causing his body to heat up. Kagami didn't know what to give as a reply and remained silent, glaring at the tanned male with red cheeks, embarrassed by both the confession and the intimidation. Slightly pissed off, too, since no guy, including Kagami himself, likes to be addressed as 'cute'.

"Aomine Daiki," The said male spoke again, his voice dangerously hoarse as if inviting the slightly panting redhead to chant his glorious name. Kagami tilted his head with a quizzical look and Aomine knew he had to elaborate it. "My name." The quizzical gaze faded and for a moment there, Aomine thought he may be stupid.

_Aomine Daiki, even his name sounds cocky._ Kagami scoffed inwardly but the next part played itself in Kagami's head as if he was no longer in control of it. _But nice._

"Don't ignore me," The sudden hot breath that caressed his ear made Kagami jump at least a feet away from Aomine. The bluenette smirked, amused by such a respond. Kagami's cheeks got redder as he covered his ravished ear, staring at Aomine as if he had lost his virginity to him. Aomine shrugged and combed his dried hair backwards again but it only fell back to their original places as they were short. "I've got to go now." He said with a disappointed voice and gave a sad smirk but it only lasted for a fragment of time before it turned into a feral smirk and Kagami can feel a force being applied to his left shoulder. Hot air once again invaded his ear's privacy.

"Be careful next time." Intoned Aomine huskily with his magical voice that never failed to make Kagami weak on his knees. He shut his lips tightly to prevent any disturbing voices from escaping because that would be really awkward. Aomine smirked and backed away before turning to leave.

"See you." Aomine waved a hand in the air lazily, a smirk obvious in his voice.

"Wouldn't like to see you again..." Kagami mumbled. Though that being said, he couldn't help but admire Aomine's tight ass that was cupped perfectly by the swimming trunks, swaying from side to side deliciously as he walked back to the pool. _Fuck my life. _

* * *

"Looks like Kagami-kun won't be giving his all for a while now." Kuroko made a statement with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Eh? Riko exclaimed unbelievably and turned her head to look at a cloudy minded Kagami spinning the basketball he just retrieved on his finger with an absent mind. She sighed. "Being young sure is good."

"That's all you're gonna say?!" All of the basketball members yelled together in disbelief.

* * *

A/N: Hurr. Did I fail to describe Aomine's sexiness? Leave a review to tell me about it! :D


	2. Parody

This is the AoKaga swimming AU! parody you've all been waiting for! It's really short. Hope you'll enjoy it~

* * *

"Looking for this?" Aomine smirked and handed out a basketball at Kagami's direction with one hand, his other hand resting on his hip.

Kagami blushed at the tanned male who had drops of water dripping down from his short bangs before Aomine used his fingers to comb them backwards, the water droplets beginning to be an annoying presence. His sun-kissed skin was practically exposed to the public except for the part hidden by his tight bluish-black swimming trunks.

"Y-Yeah, thanks," Kagami stuttered cutely as he took the ball with stiff hands, his cheeks blushing a bright crimson red when his fingertips brushed against Aomine's calloused ones.

Kagami expected Aomine to turn and leave right after returning the ball but no, he remained there observing Kagami from head to toe before his smirk widened amusingly.

Kagami twitched slightly.

"Be careful next time," The bluenette warned in a teasing manner and turned his body slightly, ready to leave as he continued. "See you." He cocked his head slightly to the side and winked. He fucking _winked_. And he left.

"So cool…" Kagami mumbled in astonishment to himself, still stunned with Aomine's wink. He's fucking in love right now.

* * *

"That would be the perfect start for a love-story," Kuroko declared flatly before shaking his head with a disappointed sigh. "However, Aomine-kun had to ruin it."

"He's just too much of a cutie to _not_ tease." Aomine shrugged nonchalantly with a chuckle.

"So, are you satisfied?" Kuroko asked, a smile tugging slyly at his lips.

"Oh yeah, you bet." Aomine smirked and punched the smaller male's arm lightly. "Thanks, Tetsu. You're amazing."

"The pleasure is all mine." Kuroko nodded.

"Hey! What's the point of this?!" Kagami, who appeared to have always been right beside them, roared in an offended tune. Both of the bluenette turned to look at him.

"Aww, Kagami babe," Aomine tilted his head in a teasing way before clinging his arm around Kagami's shoulders. "I wasn't toying with you. I promise, I will love you for eternity." Aomine grinned and pecked Kagami's embarrassed cheek thanks to Aomine's bold confession.

"You better." Kagami mumbled incoherently due to the shyness but coherent enough to let Aomine hear who chuckled at Kagami's cuteness.

Kuroko just sighed in exasperation at the two lovebirds, feeling happy for them.


End file.
